mycrazylife_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire the Cat
Fire is an orange 20 year old cat with pyrokenesis who lives in Cow's Brain Mayo City. He is one of the main antagonists in the comic the Cow Cream Chronicles. He is the brother and twin of Water the Cat. Backstory 35 years before the main story takes place, just as the Cow Cream Corperation started the once-close friends of Mister Moo, Flare and Glacier (the parents of Fire and Water), had a vision of the prophecy, about how the CCC would become cruel tyrants and how a special one would stop them eventually. The prophecy also stated that one would betray the parent's loyalty. This one just so happened to be Fire, as "the Traitor of Opposite Rain" was obvoiusly something hot. Trying to dis the prophecy, Fire joined the Cow Cream corperation. After joining, the employees brainwashed him even further until he lost most of his personality and became stupid (moreso than Hariakima, Hariakima's words) Personality Very hard-headed and equipped with anger issues, Fire is quite conservative when it comes to personal descisions. Showing this is when Hariakima showed upin their hideout. But like everyone else in Cow's Brain Mayo City, he blindly believes what he's told on large subject matters.He even joined the Cow Cream Corperatrion even after his sister encouraged him not to. Relations 'Water the Cat' Water the Cat is Fire's twin sister. but despite being twins, she is the exact opposite of him in almost every way, the most important regarding the Cow Cream Corperation and Hariakima. Fire dissed Hariakima and joined the said antagonizing company just to go against. Water stayed with Hariakima and helped. Soon, his sister became his enemy. 'Hariakima Buchmesse' His enemy from the beginning, Hariakima never liked Fire either. Fire was always either yelling at Hariakima or giving him a dirty look and did everything to discrace him in every way possible. Even is that meant joining the ones that he was against to start with. 'Mr. Moo' Mr. Moo is the CEO of Cow Cream who has a quite severe hate for most things. Fire, on the other hand, is one of the things that he doesn't hate. Fire is one of three secret spies for Cow Cream hired by Mr. Moo to find Hariakima and put him in jail. 'The Bored Carapace' The second of three spies, the bored carapace is seen in almost every store. He works with Fire (though they may not get along that well) to capture and contain Hariakima. 'Jimmybob the Carapace' Fire seems to have no relation to Jimmybob throughout most of the series, but in book 4, Jimmybob does refer to Fire in a way that said "I don't really care." This suggests a negative-neutral relationship between Fire and Jimmybob. Description 'Book 2' His book 2 design is is concept design. His main color is orange and his secondary color is a light yellow-orange. He has a fluffy muzzle and tail (the bottom of which is the secondary color) and his hair is the same color as his main fur. He has two hair spikes facing up and two hair spikes facing down, and also a tuft of hair that sticks out to the left. He wears a torn red suit with two buttons on each side of the jacket and a red tie. He wdoesn't wear any shoes. Book 3 & 4 His book 3 and 4 design is his current one. Again, his main color is orange and his secondary color is a light yellow-orange. He has a fluffy muzzle and tail (the bottom of which is the secondary color) and his hair is the same color as his main fur. He has two hair spikes facing up and two hair spikes facing down, and also a tuft of hair that sticks out to the left. He wears a white suit with a black bowtie and 3 buttons on the left when he's facing out. He has grey pants with black heel shoes. When outside, he wears a white hat with "CC" on it. Appearances First appearance Hariakima Buchmesse: Rise of the Dumb One. He appears on the first panel of page 5 as a distrustful cat, but turns out to be a treaterous traitor. Other Appearances Hariakima Buchmesse: the Quest of Cow Cream. He appears as not only a traitor, but a brainwashed do-gooder for an evil corperation. Hariakimka Buchmesse: Fall of an Empire. Again, he works for the CCC as a ridiculous brainwashed antagonist to the main character. He may have video appearances in the future. Quotes "I see you've found our Chamber," ''-Book 2, when meeting Hariakima for the first time.'' "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!?" ''-Book 2, when talking to Water about giving out personal information.'' "No, All the better to stop your traitor, Master," ''-Book 2, when talking to Mr. Moo about being late.'' "Oh no! It's you!" ''-Book 3, when bumping into Hariakima on the street.'' "Your chair is state of the art, but it opens when it falls on its side," ''-Book 3, to hariakima about the chair he was strapped to.'' "You now see that nothing can stop the Corperation," ''-Book 4 after catching Hariakima.'' Gallery Trivia *Fire was created by Staticcat's friend, Z, from Extended Day Corp. *Fire is a situational fainter. *While making his page, the owner put "Traitor of Poo-" and then caught herself before finishing. *Fire's favorite song is a Justin Beiber song. *Even though he is a mobian, he has nothing to do with Staticcat's canon timeline or Mobius in any sort of way. *Fire has a weird crush on Hariakima. Category:Staticcat Category:Cat Category:Mobian Category:Male Category:Cow Cream Category:Characters Category:Antagonist